<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Magnolia and Ambrosia by RainbowPools</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27762457">Magnolia and Ambrosia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowPools/pseuds/RainbowPools'>RainbowPools</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Flower Vase, Kinktober [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kinktober 2020, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:13:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27762457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowPools/pseuds/RainbowPools</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ennoshita finds a distraction while he cooks.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Flower Vase, Kinktober [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Magnolia and Ambrosia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt 17: In the Kitchen</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tanaka was loud, boisterous, and excitable. Should there ever be a time where he needed to be stealthy and quiet, unobtrusive and clever, he wouldn’t be able to do it, really. Or so Ennoshita had thought. The dinner plan today was a beef stew and he was in the middle of slicing the potatoes by the sink, phone thrumming music nearby. He hummed along, peppy and soft, a slight bounce in his movements. He had grown to enjoy his quiet life with Tanaka so much. The pair never had a lot to do, often filling their warm weekends with long walks under the park tree arches and visits to Nishinoya and Asahi’s house to play video games and get wasted on cheep alcohol. Ennoshita was always a little busy, though his work load had decreased some ever since he transferred studios. He had made the decision after five too many incidents with Yoshi the tripod guy. He’d get home around ten p.m. sleepy and needy, Tanaka would guide him into the shower, he’d cook for him, and the pair would fall asleep on the couch making fun of the sports channel. It was quiet, maybe even routine, but he enjoyed it nonetheless. This Thursday night he had been released from work early, and, after driving to the store to restock their booze and grabbing ingredients for a cake, he had headed home and started on dinner immediately. Tanaka had kissed his cheek hello and exchanged a few words with him. Now his unfairly sweet husband was lounging on the couch with their unreasonably fluffy cocker spaniel Yume, waiting for Ennoshita to finish. Or so, Ennoshita thought. </p>
<p>“Hey Ennochi, how goes it?” Tanaka hummed in his ear, arms coming around his waist, weight pressing from behind. He had been careful, approaching only when Ennoshita had set down his knife and reached for his next potato. It still scared the mess out of Ennoshita though. He jumped, expelling a gasp and jostling Tanaka’s chest. “Am I taking too long?” he asked, nerves not settling just yet. </p>
<p>“God no,” Tanaka rolled his eyes, laid a kiss to Ennoshita’s temple. “I was just thinking about you.”</p>
<p>“That’s sweet,” Ennoshita tried to shift in his arms to kiss him proper but Tanaka held him in place, so he resigned to tipping his head back and nuzzling. </p>
<p>“Would you like to take a break for a while?” Tanaka rolled his hands up Ennoshita’s shirt, feeling out the dimples and puckers that mapped his skin. </p>
<p>“I’ve barely gotten started,” Ennoshita said, a chuckle in his words. There was a deepening crimson hue filtering across his countenance, and he was already beginning to feel a little lightheaded. </p>
<p>“Does that really matter?” Tanaka asked. </p>
<p>“How bout Yume? Where’s she at?”</p>
<p>“She got bored with me and went to sleep on the bed. Isn’t she rude?”</p>
<p>“In that case,” Ennoshita shifted again, and this time Tanaka let him turn fully in his arms. Ennoshita brought his hand up to cup Tanaka’s cheek,  “i can’t very much say no to you, can I?” His voice dropped a couple octaves, sweetened. Ennoshita had gotten sinfully good at sounding rich and lustful. It had a wooziness effect on Tanaka. </p>
<p>“I mean, if you’d rather cook,” Tanaka shrugged one shoulder, pulling him close by his hip, “But I’d prefer to kiss you and see what happens.” </p>
<p>“I’m definitely okay with that,” Ennoshita tilted his head, circled his arms around Tanaka’s neck. The two floated into a kiss, drowning in taste, touch, breath. Tanaka, with his hands still on Ennoshita’s hips, guided him to lean against the counter, the one Ennoshita wasn’t using. Ennoshita breathed a faint moan, Tanaka’s hand sliding up to the back of his neck, the other traveling south. He busied his own hands with Tanaka’s torso, flitting his fingers over the smooth muscle toning his stomach, over his lean pectorals. He marveled at them every time. God it was hard to concentrate on anything when he had this body to touch, when Tanaka was kissing him with overwhelming fondness, their movements loose, fluid, comfortable, even in the new setting. Tanaka withdrew for air and Ennoshita leaned to line kisses along his collar bones, across his shoulders, over his neck.Tanaka grabbed the hem of Ennoshita’s pants, tugging them downward. Ennoshita, already knowing what to do, hopped to sit on the counter’s edge once his boxers pooled to the floor, heart hammering. Tanaka was always a quick one, caressing Ennoshita’s thighs and then bending between them, taking what he could of him into his mouth.</p>
<p>“Oh my gosh,” Ennoshita ducked his head back, vibrating all over, nails digging into the lip of the counter as Tanaka bobbed up and down. They had done this so many times, and yet, Ennoshita doubted he’d ever get over how good it all felt. Tanaka knew just how to use his mouth, too, massaging with his tongue, occasionally grazing that sensitive skin with his teeth, making Ennoshita double back and groan. Goodness, it was so easy to make a mess of him. Tanaka didn’t suck him to climax, not even close. Activities in the kitchen  never lasted long to prevent discomfort. Sit on a counter too long and the undersides of your thighs would regret it.  When Tanaka was done, Ennoshita slid from the counter. A little wobbly, a little fumbling, he made to undress Tanaka, tugging away that cool black biker jacket they had bought on a shopping trip together and dragging his pants down his legs. Tanaka inhaled a soft gasp, murmured a pleasured “Ennochi,” as Ennoshita pushed him against the pantry door. It clambered a complaint under Tanaka’s sudden weight but neither cared much. Ennoshita pushed himself up against Tanaka, nuzzling into that magnificent body, fluttering kisses over his chest, gently sucking and biting his nipple. He cupped Tanaka’s length as well, giving rough, quick strokes up and down the shaft, thumb ghosting over that oh so tender tip. Tanaka couldn’t much breathe. His skin was in flames, flushed and glistening with sweat. His heart pounded, thoughts tangling into nothing, huffs and shivers conducting his body. He supposed he was easy to make a mess of too. His adorable bean of a partner could be so fiery when he wanted to be. It was so endearing. Ennoshita slowed and stopped when Tanaka was slightly slick with precum. The pair collapsed into another kiss, this one messy, melting, broken with desperate pants and wandering hands. Ennoshita sighed into their next kiss, the contracted muscles in Tanaka’s back slipping under his palms as he brought them up, up, cradling Tanaka’s head. The two stumbled to the table. </p>
<p>“Wait hear a minute,” Tanaka rasped, disappearing into their bedroom. He returned moments later with a condom and the lubricant. Ennoshita bent over, hands bracing on the table. He was .... absolutely horrible with standing sex but the table would make things easier. Tanaka got him ready, often getting distracted with kissing his back and watching him blush, but he got him ready nonetheless. He was slow coming in, holding tight to Ennoshita shoulders. Ennoshita exhaled a breath he had been holding for fifteen seconds too long. Tanaka’s chest loosened in a sigh too, and with Ennoshita’s okay, he begun to move.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ennoshita’s hips were going to hate him for this, but he didn’t care. Stars were glittering in his field of vision, brain numb, these long, airy moans escaping his lips every time Tanaka thrusted into him. His legs were shaking, but that’d be fine too. His body was filling up, pulsing with this special sort of something that only Tanaka could give him. Tanaka, strong, resilient, chipper Tanaka, muffling his pants and grunts in Ennoshita’s fraying black hair. He was swift, powerful, always hit Ennoshita right where he liked it, making him forget the minutiae of his existence each time. Ennoshita had always been there to support Tanaka, quiet and self-deprecating as he was, he was there. Tanaka had loved every millimeter of him, still did. </p>
<p>“God I love you,” he blew between pants, “And I’m.. I’m close..”</p>
<p>“I love you too,” Ennoshita choked, “I’m.. I’m also seriously about to ... to cum.” Seriously. He certainly didn’t lie. His body seized up but a few thrusts later and he cried out Ryuunosuke’s name softly, tucking his chin down, closing his eyes and panting through his convulsions. Tanaka came a little while later, body growing stiff with a low groan. He clung to Ennoshita, whom clung to the table, and they both just stood their trembling for a little bit, catching their breath, calming down. Ennoshita attempted to turn but his weak knees betrayed him, buckling out beneath him and sending him falling toward the floor. Tanaka’s arms snapped around him and tugged him close. </p>
<p>“Jesus your leg strength is mortifyingly bad,” Tanaka snorted. </p>
<p>“Shut up Ryuu,” Ennoshita, giggling, batted at his chest. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They did end up eating dinner though. Ennoshita finished cooking after his break and baked the cake as well, an adorable vanilla little thing sprinkled with strawberries. They shared it, on the couch, with sweet dessert whine, watching a deplorable rom-com. Ennoshita, leaning on Tanaka’s shoulder, tipped his head up and beamed at him. Tanaka draped an arm around him and chuckled. </p>
<p>Ennoshita had the most beautiful smile. </p>
<p>Tanaka had the most enchanting laugh. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>A completely unrelated head canon:<br/>Tanaka brings home sixty percent of their income. He sets his own hours, so he can accompany Ennoshita on his business trips whenever the studio is undertaking an international project. At present, the couple’s wall space is being encroached by a photo collage their building in their bedroom of their adventures out of Japan.</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for stopping by. :)<br/>Comments and kudos appreciated.<br/>Take care &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>